


Good Kitten

by CViperFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Leashes, Master/Pet, Tail Play, eager pet, hero defeated, sharp claws/nails, thigh smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CViperFan/pseuds/CViperFan
Summary: If this was the cost of failure, Adora discovers that she really doesn't mind.Fill for the 2018 Femslash Kink Meme.  Prompt: Adora/Catra, pet play.





	Good Kitten

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you like that.”

The smirk on Catra’s face—hidden by Adora’s current position—was more than readily apparent in her voice as she entered her quarters, the pneumatic hiss of the door sliding shut followed by the steady clacking of her clawed feet as Hordak’s Second in Command closed the distance between them. From her place kneeling on the cold steel floor, staring blankly at the wall, it wasn’t a far reach for Catra’s pointed fingers to slide teasingly along her neck, and the bright red leather collar that now adorned it.

Her carbon-black nail traced a maddening line along her jaw, and as Catra knelt down just enough to place her lips along Adora’s ear, the former Princess of Power felt herself shudder pleasantly, anticipation making her eyes slide shut and her heart pound in her bare chest.

“Did you miss me, Kitten?”

_Yes, Mistress,_ Adora answered—or at least, she wanted to answer. She knew better than to speak, after how intensively Catra had trained her over the last few weeks (was it months? Years at this point? Did it even matter?), and so simply vocalized the way she’d been taught to, and meowed quietly.

“That’s what I thought,” Catra whispered, a cruel sort of mirth in her tone as her hand pulled away from Adora’s exposed throat, sliding up the back of her scalp to the only other piece of clothing she now owned, a headband that sat atop her hair with a pair of fabric cat ears affixed to it. She toyed with them idly as though they were real, and for a brief moment Adora wondered if this was going to be one of the days where her Mistress had no intention of actually playing with her, and had elected to take out her frustrations leading the Horde against the remnants of the Bright Moon Rebellion by teasing her instead.

Not that she would have been ungrateful either way.

Fortunately, as she felt Catra’s free hand slide along the curve of her back and down between her buttocks to the ‘tail’ she’d left inside her earlier in the day, it appeared her Mistress was in a rather generous mood tonight.

“Of course,” Catra continued nonchalantly as she gripped the toy by its base and twisted it with surprising care, the unexpected stimulation of the phallus-shaped extension holding the ‘tail’ inside her ass making Adora tremble and stretch weakly against her Mistress, “…I’m sure this helped keep me on your mind, didn’t it?”

Overwhelmed by raw sensation—not to mention the added rush of Catra beginning to tease her long nails along a sensitive, hardened nipple—Adora couldn’t help openly mewling, doing her absolute best to hold still all the same. The careless ease with which her former best friend had mastered her body was breathtaking, but she knew better by now than to act or behave without permission. 

The mere potential of being rewarded for her good behavior, she’d learned, far outweighed the fleeting and immediate joys of indulging herself on Mistress’ attentions.

For a while Catra seemed content to simply tease Adora like this, the spacious living quarters full of her animalistic meowing, before she abruptly stopped, letting Adora slump forward onto her hands and knees, breathing slow and heavy. 

“Very good, Kitten,” Catra declared with the slightest hint of genuine praise, and Adora’s heart leapt. “It’s nice to see how eager you’ve been to improve yourself.”

Adora felt Catra pull away from her back, and she was gone for only moments before there was a familiar rattle of a slender chain from somewhere behind her, followed by the distinctive click of her leash being fastened to the ring that hung from her collar. Catra only needed to tug on the leash ever so slightly, making the collar dig wonderfully into Adora’s neck, before she began to crawl immediately, keeping pace with her Mistress.

And though there was only one thing it meant when Catra did this, it still sent a thrill through Adora as she was brought to the bed, clawed fingers gently pressing down on her head the silent command for her to sit. Resting on her knees, she felt her body tugged forward as Catra sauntered over to the mattress, the loop of the leash held firmly in her grip as it tightened out to its full length, her long and very real tail swishing through the air as she moved. 

Adora had done this long enough now that she knew what was coming—craved it, even—so Catra’s long, slow process of removing her fashionably ripped leggings was nothing short of deliberate, right down to the way she swayed her hips and jutted out her rear all within Adora’s plain view, and she was quite right that it made it very difficult for her Kitten to remain patient and still. But Adora wanted so, so badly to be a good pet for Catra, and soon enough the sight of her Mistress completely bare from the waist down as she sat on the edge of the bed was before her. And like a good pet, she waited until Catra lazily crooked her finger towards her with a smirk, drawling out her command in the low purr that had captivated Adora since they were children.

“Crawl, Kitten.”

So crawl Adora did, on her hands and knees, steadily and slowly despite the overwhelming need to bury her face into Catra’s wet folds, until she was kneeling between her Mistress’ legs, gazing up expectantly. It quickly became apparent that Catra smelled of sweat, a silent testament to the battle she’d no doubt been in not long before returning, and mingled with her natural musk, Adora felt her head swim. It really was taking every last bit of her resolve not to happily commit to showering Catra with adoration and lust even without her permission, consequences be damned, but thankfully with a rather self-satisfied chuckle, Catra seemed willing to finally show a hint of mercy to her dear Kitten.

“Well, get to it,” she declared while sneering down at Adora, spreading her labia invitingly mere inches from the former Princess’ face. “Show me how much you love your favorite meal, Kitten.”

Her favorite. As though there was any other feast that could possibly sustain her. Adora only hesitated a moment-- long enough to take in Catra’s overwhelming scent with a deep, shuddering breath—before finally, _finally_ sliding her face as deeply between her legs as she could. Adora’s nose bumped against her Mistress’ ruby-red clitoris as she slid her tongue along the curve of her folds before craning back and diving in properly, her pleasured meowing muffled and incoherent as she abandoned any pretense of restraint and devoted her attention fully to bringing Catra to her peak. And despite her nonchalant demeanor, it wasn’t long before she could feel the telltale flexing of Catra’s thighs against her cheeks, claws raking deliciously along the back of her head and through her hair, for now simply encouraging her to maintain her pace. 

“Mmm. Oh yessss,” Catra groaned with a pleased chuckle, a low feline purr rumbling in the back of her throat as she began to rock her hips against Adora, who dutifully followed her motions with precision. “You really are my favorite pet, Kitten.”

For a moment, Adora nearly lost her focus: such blatant praise from Catra was rare indeed, and the urge to touch herself and relieve the aching lust between her legs briefly threatened to blindside her. But she kept her hands firmly planted on the ground before her kneeling form, meowing her gratitude as she suckled greedily on her clit instead, which almost made Catra buckle before she caught herself. Seconds later, as she felt Catra’s tail slide up her back, tickling along the nape of her neck, Adora wasn’t sure if her Mistress had done so as a reward for her eagerness or to punish her for trying to gain the upper hand.

Knowing Catra, both possibilities were likely simultaneously accurate.

“You know, we had another run-in with the Rebellion today,” Catra suddenly declared, with all the casual urgency of a discussion about the weather, while still continuing to grind herself against Adora’s face. “Don’t worry, we practically won in our sleep. Even Kyle’s gained some confidence, if you can believe that. I have to say, ever since you lost so spectacularly and the Princess Alliance fell apart, cleaning up the pieces has been a snap.”

The look Catra gave her as she gazed down—as if daring her to react, or to fight back, or even to say something—would have triggered a defiant reaction from Adora not so long ago, but all it did now was sent a pleasant chill through the former Princess as she continued to worship Catra with her mouth. Smirking, Catra elected to keep speaking.

“Oh, speaking of ‘Princesses’, we actually captured another one during the battle. The tall one with the flowers and plants? Anyway, I can tell it’s going to be a lot of fun learning what makes that one beg. The queen and that mermaid princess were _such_ a treat to break, after all.”

“Doesn’t it bother you, _Adora_ ,” Catra declared pointedly, and though she hesitated only slightly at the unexpected use of her old name, Adora never faltered in her ministrations. “…Knowing we’re going to capture all your precious friends and they’re going to be my pretty little pets too? Hmph. Or maybe you’re jealous I won’t have as much time for you.”

Adora looked up with pleading eyes, hoping her expression could convey alone how far from the truth her thoughts were on this situation. If anything, ever since Catra had properly claimed her she had hoped her friends might learn for themselves the complete, thoughtless bliss of serving her Mistress as she had. True, she didn’t exactly look forward to being overlooked by Catra in favor of newer fellow pets, but it was hardly her place to demand or expect anything of Mistress; anything she desired to take or give was entirely her prerogative, and there was something beautiful and ironically liberating in this arrangement. 

If she envied anything in particular about the others who would join her soon, it was that first moment of being truly broken—of having her delusions and certainties laid to waste, leaving only her absolute, instinctive truth behind—which awaited each of them, and that she would never experience again. 

For minutes afterwards it was silent, save for the lewd, wet sounds of Adora working Catra steadily up to her orgasm. So when Catra spoke again, this time with a strangely wistful sincerity, it almost threw Adora off her rhythm.

“You know the funny thing about all this? For such a long time, I was absolutely convinced I was in love with you.”

If this was a revelation to either of them, Adora’s unchanged pace and attentiveness did not betray her. 

“You were always so… proper and moral about it all. Obsessed with doing the right thing. It was naïve and stupid, but… something about it always made me feel like... I don’t know. Maybe even I could be better.”

The softness of her tone left Adora unprepared for Catra’s thighs to tighten viciously around her face as her knees hooked behind her head, that gently guiding clawed hand now wrapped taut around a fistful of blonde hair as she forced her Kitten snugly against her.

“Of course,” Catra continued, the prideful sneering returning to her voice abruptly as she smothered Adora, “…We both know by now what you really are, don’t we?”

Even inundated with Catra’s scent, Adora could do nothing but blindly increase her licking and sucking to a feverish pace, meowing pathetically as it became harder to breathe, every last bit of conscious thought dedicated to serving her Mistress. Just when she thought she might pass out, Catra viciously yanked her back by the hair, letting the blonde come up for air like a diver briefly before returning her head to the smothering embrace of her legs. 

“Hard to believe that all that pride, that strength, your precious She-Ra—all of it was fake, wasn’t it? And deep down, there was never anything special about you. Just a Pet waiting for a Mistress to put you in your place… on your knees, worshipping me.”

Catra’s words should have filled Adora with righteous fury, or denial, or at least abject humiliation. On some level, there was a part of her that knew that was exactly what she was supposed to be feeling at this moment. But instead she reveled in them, soaking them up as joyfully as she covered every inch of Catra’s vagina with her lips and tongue, the blend of her taste and scent and her strong legs and cruel declarations making her head spin with elation she never could have dreamed of before her new, better life had begun. 

The first time Catra had fucked her, all teeth and sharp claws and restraints and relentless teasing, Adora had a moment of clarity that she had been unable to accept completely until she’d taken her several more times. This part of her—that ached to be humbled and brought low, hurt and bleeding, almost in defiance of her rational brain—had always been present. She’d fought so long to keep it hidden whenever Catra had landed a particularly hard blow in training, or her nails had clawed along the small of her back in her sleep while they shared a bed, buoyed by a strange sense of propriety. 

Somehow, she’d always known that only Catra could have ever slaked the thirst of this shameful part of herself, and now that it was her whole reality she couldn’t have been more grateful. This was where she had always belonged—not a Force Captain, and certainly not a Princess. Just a Kitten, naked and helpless under the heel of the woman she’d once dared to consider an equal.

Finally, with her only warning being a second hand digging into blonde hair and a satisfied growl hissing out of her mouth, Catra came hard across Adora’s face and on her tongue, grinding against her madly as she chased her orgasm for a few long moments afterward, finally releasing her Kitten’s hair to lay back against the bed while Adora gasped and sputtered, but did not move from her kneeling position. 

After a few moments, Adora felt a pair of fingers wrap around her chin, urging her to look up at the standing Catra, who gazed down at her almost fondly. 

“What a good, good Kitten you’re being,” she said with a mocking smile, and Adora, staring up at her Mistress with bleary, reverent eyes, mewled happily in reply. “In fact, you’re being so good… I think a reward is in order.”

Adora didn’t notice the sound of the door to Catra’s quarters opening, but the sensation of being lifted shakily to her feet by strong, crab-like arms even as sweeping tendrils of lavender hair spread her legs apart told her who had joined them. Looking up, her eyes focusing properly, she felt her back rest against the sizeable chest of Scorpia, while Entrapta took up her position between her knees, crimson eyes flashing eagerly as she sported the largest strap-on Adora had ever seen.

“We really have been an amazing team, haven’t we girls,” Catra addressed the pair before regarding Adora, her smirk positively dangerous as she slid her sharp nails down Adora’s exposed pelvis and rested them against her clit, while Entrapta nestled her cherry-red dildo just inside her dripping wet labia.

“…What do you say the three of us really make this Kitten purr?”


End file.
